


Costumbres argentinas.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU Argentino, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: ¿En algún punto alguien querrá leer a los chicos de KNB como argentinos?Espero que sí, porque para eso existe esta colección de Oneshots.Algunas historias con parejas, otras no. Lo especificaré al inicio de cada capítulo.





	1. Recreo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar Aomine Daiki por un sanguche y una gaseosa?  
>  
> 
>  **General.**  
>  Secundaria Básica [Teikô].

Lo que sacó a Midorima de su concentración casi Zen fue el estruendoso sonido de Aomine matándose un mosquito que se le posó en el brazo.

 _— Puta madre, boludo, ¿tanto les cuesta poner insecticida o algo? Me cagaron picando como tres ya._ – Se quejó Daiki, ya harto de aquellos despreciables parásitos, y su exceso de puteadas lo demostraba.  
Como si un veneno así pudiera servir de mucho estando al aire libre…

  
Shintarō lo miró mal; y no porque le costara enfocar bien a las personas detrás de esos anteojos, sino porque lo que menos quería era oír esa sarta de “groserías” (como diría él, en su lenguaje _correcto_ ) mientras intentaba meter la bombillita del Baggio sin éxito alguno. ¿En qué momento comenzaron a hacer la rendija tan resistente, o los sorbetes tan débiles?

 _— ¿Podés callarte? No todos tenemos ganas de escuchar tus quejas, Aomine._ – Lo reprendió, como si, en lugar de las de Daiki, todos tuvieran ganas de escuchar _sus_ quejas.

  
Aomine le pegó un codazo a Kise, más para llamar su atención que para lastimarlo. _— ¿Qué le pasa a este pelotudo?_ – dijo en voz baja, mas todos lo escucharon. Y quizá esa fue la intención del moreno desde un principio.

  
_— ¿Eh?_ – se desentendió, sonando su voz a un “por qué me preguntás a mí? Ni que yo supiera”, pero rápidamente se acordó de que, en efecto, sí sabía. _— No sé, hoy temprano dijo algo como que Urano estaba en retroceso y eso le da mala suerte, o algo así._ – Se encogió de hombros, mirando a un Midorima por demás estresado gracias a una cajita de jugo.

 

Era costumbre para ellos el juntarse en los recreos rodeando al árbol más cercano al quiosquito, a pesar de no tener un motivo para ir a ese lugar específico, o para estar todos juntos a diario. Sin embargo, nadie cuestionaba nada de esto y, casi por inercia, se juntaban todos los días ahí mientras que Akashi tomaba una Mirinda junto a un sanguche de jamón y queso, Midorima se tomaba un Baggio (el sabor siempre variaba) y Aomine se mataba a alfajores Guaymallen (que bajaba con una botellita de jugo Tang de naranja que se traía desde su casa, pero que esta vez se la había tomado toda dentro del aula).  
Kuroko se compraba caramelitos de menta, Kise unos Topline Infinite (y unas pipas que se mandaba en plena clase), y Murasakibara se comía el local, directamente.

 

Shintarō chasqueó la lengua y Akashi lo miró con cierta ternura, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Le quitó el objeto de la mano y antes de que Midorima pudiera protestar, ya había encajado el sorbete donde correspondía.  
Midorima parpadeó un par de veces y, en vez de pronunciar un “gracias”, le dio un sorbo a ese cóctel de naranjas podridas que solamente él podía consumir.  
Sí que estaba de mal humor el pibe, como para sobreponer el silencio ante los modales.

  
_— ¿Otra vez con sus pelotudeces del Tarot y qué se yo?_ – se quejó nuevamente por cosas que no le afectaban en absoluto, pero era Aomine. Siempre tenía una queja para todo.

  
_— El horóscopo, querrás decir, Aomine-kun._ – Lo corrigió Kuroko desde las sombras para ocultarse en éstas de nuevo.  
No figurativamente, sino que en serio se fue del lado del árbol donde daba sombra.  
El verano no era su mejor amigo cuando, si se exponía mucho al sol, le quedaba la piel roja y ardiente.

  
Aomine reemplazó un “pero qué mierda” del susto por una lamparita prendida sobre su cabeza, soltando una risotada que no quiso ni pudo contener.

 _— ¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver el ano de Midorima con nosotros, boludo? ¡Que se las arregle solo si se le retrocede!_ – dijo a toda jeta y Kise no pudo contener la risa.  
Kuroko se estaba riendo un poco desde el otro lado del árbol, pero no muchos lo notaron.

  
Midorima lo miró con una terrible cara de culo. O, mejor dicho, ¿de ano?  


Sin embargo, Akashi no dijo palabra alguna. Bah, nada había dicho durante todo el recreo en sí, quizá por estar demasiado ocupado lastrando su comida de la realeza, la más cara de todo el quiosco, o por andar ayudando al inútil de Midorima. Los demás juzgarían.

  
Su mirada se posó sobre Aomine, quien seguía con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada debido a su espontaneidad a la hora de hacer chistes. O de burlarse de Midorima.

  
_— No sé de qué se ríen, la verdad es que yo no entendí._ – Abrió la boca finalmente Akashi, para la sorpresa del resto. Si bien su rostro era serio, definitivamente no era de forro, como sí sus palabras. Obviamente, el resto no sabía que Akashi estaba a punto de sumarse a las risotadas del grupo luego de hacer su propia chistosa acotación. _— Supongo que no está en mí el entender un humor tan…_ **negro** _como el tuyo, Aomine. –_ Le clavó, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

  
La cara de Kise era oro puro, combinando tal color con su pelito oxigenado.  
No sabía si reírse, llorar, darle un abrazo a Akashi o irse al baño a tomar agua porque se olvidó su botellita de agua mineral en la heladera de su casa.

  
_— ¿A qué te referí’?_ – Contestó Aomine con una rapidez propia de él, siendo tan buen actor que Akashi legítimamente pensó que estaba ofendido y no con ganas de darle unas palmadas en la espalda por el esfuerzo.  
Si bien podía malinterpretarse algo de malicia detrás de sus palabras, ya sea por su color de piel o clase social, Aomine sabía que Akashi no le diría algo con mala intención. No sobre un tema así, al menos, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera joderlo.  
En una de esas, hasta rifaba lo que le había sobrado de gaseosa al pelirrojo.

 _— Ayyy, discúlpenlo a él, el señor “yo me compro sanguchitos y Mirinda en el recreo porque me pudro en guita”, perdóooooon._ – Continuaba con sarcasmo esta vez, sintiéndose ahora sí Kise en la libertad de reírse un poquito.

  
_— Uhhh, Aominecche. Yo no te quería decir nada pero bardeó. Bardeó mal._ – metía cizaña el rubio, más que nada porque captó las intenciones de Daiki y quiso seguirle el juego.

Tal pareció que Kuroko estaba sincronizado con ellos.

  
_— Nunca creí que escucharía a Akashi-kun decir semejante cosa… y de frente._ – se unió a la joda desde la seguridad de su apartamiento. _— Qué feo…_

  
Akashi no supo qué decir.  
Nunca se había sentido tan chiquito entre sus compañeros, y no supo qué hacer además de pasar saliva y mirar si al menos Midorima había entendido su chiste y estaba de su lado.

Sin embargo, Midorima negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Hasta Shintarō rechazaba sus intentos de humor?

  
En ese momento supo que le había errado en serio.  
La realidad era que todos se estaban burlando de él al mismo tiempo… excepto Murasakibara, que estaba en la ventanilla del quiosco comprando más chupetines. Pero a Akashi jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.  
Sus amigos podrían ser muchas cosas, pero jamás complotarían en su contra.

Pobre inocente.

 

 _— Perdoname, Aomine… era un chiste nada más._ – se resignó finalmente, mas su calvario estaba lejos de terminar.

 

 _— Pero hasta los chistes tienen su límite, Akashicche. Vos te fuiste un poquito al carajo._ – saltó de atrás de Aomine como si fuera su guardaespaldas.  
La verdad es que era un rompebolas nomás.

  
_— ¿Sabés qué, Akashi? Si tanto te jode que yo sea negro, entonces ni te me acerques. A ver si se te pega mi olor a guiso._

  
Se escuchó un resoplido que, presuntamente, era una risa de Kuroko.

Seguro _Su-ano_ estaba en ascendencia y eso lo tenía tan compinche con el resto.

  
_— No, estás equivocado…_ \- alcanzó a decir Akashi ante la expresión de enojo de Aomine, pero el timbre los interrumpió.

  
El resto del grupito empezó a irse, menos Akashi (y Murasakibara que todavía no se despegaba de la ventana porque no terminaba de meterse las golosinas en los bolsillos).

Una idea de lo más superficial pasó por la cabeza de Seijūrō, pero a pesar de lo tonta que sonaba, ¿le quedaba más opción que implementarla?  
Definitivamente no podía dejar todo así. No quería que sus amigos se enojaran con él por un chiste de mal gusto…

Alcanzó al resto y, al llegar a Aomine, lo llamó y le hizo entrega de un billete de veinte pesos y dos de diez.

  
_— ¿Qué onda con esto?_ – fue lo único que le salió decirle.

  
_— Para que en el otro recreo te compres un sándwich y una coca-cola_. – ¿De verdad acababa de sobornar con comida a alguien…? Pero, si se trataba del muerto de hambre de Aomine………….. _— Y así nos olvidamos de lo que pasó hace un rato._

  
Aomine suspiró, se rascó la nuca (haciéndose el pensativo y el difícil) y, finalmente, aceptó la plata.

  
Akashi sonrió y se metió al aula, siguiéndole Aomine por detrás.  
Parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entró mostrándole la plata a sus cómplices, triunfal, para luego sentarse al lado de Kise.

  
_— ¿Viste? Te dije que iba a tratar de convencerte así, si el pobre Akashicche no sabe cómo tratar con la gente sin plata de por medio._ – su honestidad con respecto a lo que pensaba sobre el pelirrojo podría confundirse con que le estaba sacando el cuero. Y quizá no era honestidad, quizá simplemente le gustaba hablar mal de la gente porque había nacido con lengua de víbora y no estaba en su naturaleza el actuar distinto. Nadie sabía, y a nadie le importaba realmente.

  
_— Sabé’ la panzada que me voy a hacer ahora gracias a él._ – rió con cierta maldad, cerrando el pico una vez la profesora se adentró al salón.  
La vieja era una pesada y no quería llevarse otro acta a su casa, o la madre lo iba a re-cagar a palos.

  
Kise le devolvió el codazo que Aomine le pegó más temprano, pero esta vez representando una felicitación.  
Aunque, la verdad es que Daiki no hubiera podido lograrlo solo… Así que capaz le terminaba dando una mordida a Tetsu y Kise, si es que lo agarraban de buenas… si es que todavía quedaban sanguches para el segundo recreo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace años que no los escribía argentinos, ¡fue terapéutico hacerlo de nuevo!
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito. Hasta pronto. <3


	2. Mermelada de durazno dietética.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortadela que sobró del día anterior, pan medio duro y un mate cocido. ¿Qué mejor almuerzo que ese para alguien como Aomine Daiki?
> 
>  
> 
> **AoMomo.**

Satsuki llamó a la puerta varias veces antes de que alguien se dignara a atenderla. En momentos como ese recordaba lo molestamente terco que solía ser Aomine, negándose a darle una llave de su vivienda. No es como si fuera a desvalijarle la casa, ¿qué miedo tenía? ¿Se pensaba que Momoi no estaba acostumbrada a ver sus revistas porno desparramadas por todo el lugar?

Con el entrecejo fruncido dándole un toque infantil a su expresión, continuó esperando, escuchando las quejas de Aomine, quien insultaba desde el otro lado de la puerta a quien sea que se hubiese atrevido a despertarlo.  


_— Dai-chan, ¿no tenés miedo de que se te haga tarde para la siesta?_  
Recriminó, ganándose un bostezo por parte de Aomine; esto ignorando el hecho de que se rascaba la buzarda y que, momentos después, se metió el meñique en el oído para ver cuánta cera sacaría ésta vez. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que Aomine podía asquear a una persona en menos de un minuto? Eso seguro era un récord. __  
  


_— Satsuki, recién me despierto, ¿te cuesta mucho no romperme las pelotas?_

Ante la maleducada petición, la chica le dio un empujón para así adentrarse a la vivienda. Siempre un desastre, quilombo por todos lados. ¿Cómo es que Daiki podía vivir así?

 

 _— Me voy a mear. –_ Anunció, como si a Momoi -o a alguien- le interesara oír _cada puta cosa_ que se le ocurría hacer.

Cuando la más baja estaba a punto de señalar lo ordinario que era, habló de nuevo.  
_— Poné la pava, me quiero hacer un mate cocido._

Rascándose la panza _(de nuevo)_ fue a hacer lo que anunció, dejando a una Momoi demasiado acostumbrada y adaptada a sus mañas, guardándose, de momento, los comentarios sobre lo desagradable que el moreno podía llegar a ser.  


Sin ganas de discutir, puso la pava. También estaba hambrienta. Eran las dos de la tarde pasadas y había comido sólo una fruta en el desayuno. ¿Cómo no estar muerta de hambre a esa hora? Citando a Aomine, "le picaba el bagre".  


Daiki, al regresar a la cocina, le salpicó agua a Momoi. Quizá para presumir que, por una vez, se lavó las manos después de ir al baño.  


_— Ay, Aomine, ¡sos un enfermo!_  
Reclamó elevando el tono de voz, siendo ésta la reacción que Daiki esperaba, soltándose a sonreír divertido. __  
  


_— Vos sos una maricona y nadie te dice nada. –_ Se defendió de una inexistente ofensa, buscando una taza medianamente limpia para prepararse aquello que saciaba su cuerpo y alma. Sí, el mate cocido.

Olió el saquito del mismo antes de dejarlo caer en el recipiente.  
Ahh, ese aroma era mejor y más irresistible que, inclusive, el perfume más caro de Momoi.  
Nada superaba al mate cocido en su corazón. Ni siquiera el básquet.  


_— Satsuki, te tengo una sorpresa._  
Gracias a tal declaración, se ganó una mirada filosa por parte de la contraria, quien se preparaba para escuchar cualquier estupidez que el chico pudiera soltar. __  
— Y no, no te voy a bailar en bolas ni nada por el estilo, no te emociones.

Antes de que Satsuki le diera un bien merecido tate-quieto, y teniendo como música de fondo los murmullos de la chica (de quien sólo se distinguían frases como “no te la puedo…”, palabras asfixiadas detrás de las manos que se llevó al rostro por la vergüenza ajena), Daiki se dispuso a buscar en la alacena aquella sorpresa sacando, momentos después, una bolsa con tostadas que él mismo se encargó de, en efecto, tostar.

 _— Te las hice especialmente para vos y tu dieta._  
Trataba de no lucir orgulloso por su hazaña, aunque sí que se sentía la persona más considerada del mundo y Satsuki lo sabía, por eso, para darle el gusto, reaccionó exageradamente. __  
  


_— Aw, Dai-chan, ¡graaacias! –_ Decía con tono empalagoso y una sonrisa en el rostro, logrando hacer sonreír también a quien tenía al lado. __  
  


_— También te compré mermelada de durazno, por si querés... Y ese té verde con el que tanto jodés._  
La chica nunca creyó que Aomine _sí_ le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba de lo que comía o bebía. No pensó que sabría lo que le gustaba y que, además, se lo compraría a pesar de no tener intenciones de probarlo él mismo. Más allá de que podía ser un gesto tonto, ella en verdad lo consideró muy dulce, siendo ahora su sonrisa una sincera. __  
  


_— Dai-chan, vení que te digo algo._  
Haciéndole señas con la mano para que se inclinara a su altura, esperó que el chico lo lograra para luego dejarle un beso en la mejilla. __  
— Gracias.  
  


_—... No es para tanto, boluda.  
_ Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba avergonzado. La chica lo notó cuando él giró el rostro, esquivando su mirada.

 __  
Sacó de la heladera, además de la mermelada, un sobre de papel que, posiblemente, contenía fiambre adentro. Deducciones que resultaron ciertas porque, claro, se trataba de Aomine y su dieta sana.

 

El clásico y patentado desayulmuerzo de Daiki. Mortadela que sobró de la tarde anterior con mayonesa y todo en los sanguchitos que se hacía. ¿Cómo podía comer eso junto con el mate cocido tibio y excesivamente dulce que se preparaba? Satsuki no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, más allá de lo desagradable que podía resultar ver a Aomine lastrar como un hijo de puta, la chica no podía borrar de su rostro y pecho la alegría que le había dado el accionar de su novio. Porque, para ella, Daiki era y siempre sería un amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es del 2015 (creo), pero le sigo teniendo cariño.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. <3  
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Dulce o amargo, como prefieras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparar mates era una ciencia que ambos desconocían por igual.
> 
> **AkaMido.**

Por más “chico bien” que uno sea, en algún momento de su vida va a tener que tomar mate, sí o sí. No se puede ir de casa en casa negándose a aceptar uno y pedir, en su lugar, té o café. Fue algo que, tanto Midorima como Akashi, se negaron a aceptar hasta que Aomine, el chico humilde del grupo, a su manera brusca y poco respetuosa, les hizo saber lo desubicados que quedaban al hacerse los delicados de esa forma. Que contaba como _mala educación_ andar rechazando algo como eso cada vez y que, les guste o no, mínimo _uno_ debían aceptar. De esa manera, intentando tomarlo como un consejo de un amigo y no como los desvaríos de alguien a quien se le quemó la cabeza después de tantos matecocidos, aceptaron su destino y, para prepararse, escogieron la residencia de Midorima. El padre de este solía tomar mate, aunque amargo, una vez cada tanto.

Para la hora de llegada del pelirrojo, Shintarō ya tenía todo preparado, como se esperaría de alguien como él (aunque nadie haya llegado a definir lo que significaba ser ese tipo de “alguien”).  
No tardó en indicarle a Akashi que tomara asiento también.

  
_— ¿Quién ceba?_  
Se atrevió a preguntar el de cabello verde, esperando que Akashi se ofreciera. Honestamente, no quería ser él quien tomara la iniciativa. Cocinar nunca fue su fuerte y, de alguna manera, sentía que preparar un mate era parte del arte culinario, ese para el cual él no tenía talento.  
Estaba al tanto de la clase de comentarios que se hacen cuando el mate no es del agrado de alguien. “Páh, loco. Que mate horrible”, como mínimo. Y lo último que deseaba era escuchar algo de ese estilo salir de los labios de quien tenía enfrente.

Este, comprendiendo el mensaje que le llegó codificado, sonrió con resignación y, soltando un leve suspiro, hizo lo que debía.  
_— Yo empiezo, no te hagas problema._

Con la inexperiencia propia del que no toma, se dedicó a inspeccionar el equipo de mate. Inseguro de los pasos a seguir pero intentando que esto no se notara, tomó la yerba y comenzó a poner cucharada tras cucharada en el mate.

 _— Pará, Akashi._  
Sentenció la voz ajena, haciéndole creer que había puesto más de la cuenta y que Midorima lo descubrió. Sin embargo, no era nada de esto… para su suerte.  
_— Creo que en el paquete de yerba vienen las instrucciones… Debe haber una sin abrir, me voy a fijar._

  
El pelirrojo, ahora más aliviado, asintió. Con instrucciones sería más fácil, ¿no?

Luego de algunos momentos y ruidos que delataban las acciones del de mayor estatura, éste regresó con una caja de “La Merced” en manos.

  
_— Acá… están._  
Pronunciaba mientras sus ojos corroboraban lo que decía.  
_— ¿Te los leo textualmente o preferís que los resu-…?_

  
_— Leélos tal cual estén._ – Lo interrumpió.  
Su comentario no venía desde la desconfianza a la capacidad del contrario para explicar o resumir las cosas, sino del hecho de que nunca antes había preparado uno y, mientras más información al respecto recibiera, mejor.

Suspiró por quién sabe qué razón.  
_— Como quieras. Vamos con el paso uno…_  
Y ahí se tildó un poquito. El paso uno trataba sobre el agua y él ya la había calentado. El problema era que si la temperatura de la misma no era la correcta, no saldrían “buenos mates” -según las mismísimas instrucciones- y, probablemente, Akashi le atribuiría la culpa a su descuido.  
Antes de que la curiosidad impaciente del de ojos carmín le ganara y terminara por arrebatarle el empaque, se decidió a continuar, o mejor dicho, empezar con su lectura.  
_— “Vierta yerba dentro del mate hasta alcanzar las tres cuartas partes del mismo. Si lo desea, para que los primeros mates no sean tan amargos, puede agregar  una o dos cucharaditas de azúcar”._

En ese momento, Akashi notó que había pasado esa marca y que, además, no había agregado ni un grano de azúcar. Midorima y él compartieron una mirada de disgusto ante el descubrimiento pero, extrañamente, Shintarō decidió consolarlo.

  
_— No importa. Sacale un poco de yerba y agregá el azúcar, ¿o te parece mejor amargo?_  


_— No, está bien. Creo que con una cucharada de azúcar va a estar bien._

_— Sigamos._  
Mientras su acompañante se tragaba su orgullo de ganador y hacía lo que le fue indicado, Midorima continuaba con su lectura silenciosa para, momentos después, continuar dictándole los demás “pasos”.  
_— Ahora dice; “Tape con una mano la boca del mate, inviértalo y agítelo unos instantes. Vuelva el objeto a su posición normal. Cuide que la yerba quede recostada sobre una de las paredes del mate y además se forme un pequeño agujero”._

  
Akashi se sentía completamente ridículo teniendo que hacer -casi- un bailecito extraño para preparar la infusión. Pero, ¿realmente podía discutir si no sabía nada al respecto? Siendo guiado por ese pensamiento, se limitó a esperar que más instrucciones le fueran dadas.

  
_— “Para comenzar el mate, coloque agua tibia suavemente en el hueco que quedó en la yerba. Iniciar el mate con agua tibia permitirá que no se queme la yerba y pierda el gusto.  Deje reposar unos instantes”._

  
_— Agua… ¿tibia?_  


_— Parece._  
Ante el más reciente descubrimiento, se vio obligado a pensar rápidamente en una solución.  
_— Voy a traer agua fría._

  
_— Estás preparado para todo, Midorima. Bien._

  
No sabía si era un halago o un insulto. Viniendo de Akashi, nada podía tomarse como sonaba, sus verdaderas intenciones siempre permanecían ocultas y no solían ser buenas o amigables.  
Decidió tomarlo como lo más obvio y ofensivo e ignorarlo, yendo a buscar una taza o vaso para poder llevar a cabo la primera fase de esa riesgosa misión.  
Al regresar donde lo esperaban los ojos ansiosos de Seijūrō, vertió un poco de agua caliente sobre lo que ya había traído, para luego darle los honores al pelirrojo, quien era el encargado de cebar.

  
_— ¿Y después?_  


La sonrisa que estaba formada en los labios ajenos le producía cierta incomodidad. No entendía por qué tanta emoción repentina, y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez él era lo gracioso, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, pensaba también que Akashi solía encontrar diversión en lugares extraños. No le sorprendía que preparar mate lo tuviera tan entusiasmado.

Se acomodó los anteojos y, tras un suspiro, continuó.

 _— “Introduzca la… bombilla… en el…_ – Carraspeó. _— hueco húmedo.”  
_ La velocidad y elocuencia con que iban saliendo las palabras se fue deteriorando, quedando una extraña serie de pausas entre palabra y palabra.

La mirada de Akashi, posada ahora sobre él e ignorando las indicaciones que entendió más como una propuesta con doble sentido que como lo que realmente eran, captó toda su atención y, en un momento de debilidad ante el pudor de verle el sentido _malo_ a lo que dijo, casi suelta la yerba. La sonrisa burlesca que tomaba como seductora, ese brillo en la mirada que bien conocía…, era lo primero en avisarle de su desventaja y la forma en que todo terminaría.  
Aunque acostumbrado, no estaba preparado. No se supone que hicieran más que preparar mate…

En todo caso, él puso la pava, sí, pero no iba a tomar de la bombilla. O, bueno, hasta que se la metieran hasta la garganta sin pedirle permiso.

  
Las manos del pelirrojo se movieron, ahora sí, ante las instrucciones, colocando la bombilla donde debía y moviéndola ligeramente para que encaje bien.  
_— Y, ¿entonces, Shintarō?_  
Sabía que pronunciar su nombre con ese tono era jugar sucio. Especialmente, al ver como el nerviosismo se adueñaba del cuerpo ajeno, tratando éste de resistirse y actuar como si ahora, de repente, le interesara leer las instrucciones y entenderlas a un nivel espiritual.

  
_— Y…_  
Dirigió, por última vez, la vista a las letras que ahora ya casi ni entendía. Su concentración se encontraba en otro lugar, lejos de ahí, y su vista borrosa no le ayudaba mucho.  
_— E-eso nomás. Dice que ya podés empezar a tomarlo…_

Tenía que hacerse el desentendido, el que no captaba las indirectas, ni siquiera cuando un pie de Akashi buscó contactó con una de sus piernas.

De nuevo y ante la incomodidad imposible de esquivar, aclaró la garganta, casi en una tos fingida, para así hablar una vez más.

_— Y, al final dice que… no hay que mover mucho la bombilla y hay que cebar siempre de mismo lado, preferentemente…_

_  
— Bueno._

Ante esto, momentáneamente las caricias se detuvieron. Midorima se permitió respirar aliviado y esperaba con tonta inocencia que eso no pasara a mayores.

  
.

 _— ¿Me la tirás?_  
Su sonrisa era sugerente, pero su petición, seria. A Midorima le hubiese gustado no tener la mente tan podrida a esas alturas y haber podido pensar en que se refería a la yerba. La falta de costumbre en tomar mate y la costumbre excesiva en otras actividades lo habían llevado a pensar en algo para nada _correcto_ … En ningún sentido de la palabra.

  
_— ¿Qué…? ¿A qué te… referís…?_

  
_— A la yerba, Midorima. Obviamente_.

  
_—…_  
Inseguro de si hablar o cubrirse el rostro para no dejar al descubierto la vergüenza que lo invadió, terminó actuando por instinto y, simplemente, se levantó para agarrar el mate.  


_— Gracias._

Le hizo entrega del objeto con la gracia de una bar tender sirviendo cerveza, y tan provocativo como una, también, aunque intentara disimularlo, ya sea por orgullo, diversión o burla. Midorima no lo sabía y no parecía tener interés en averiguarlo tampoco, cosa que transmitía al dirigir inmediatamente su atención a cualquier otra cosa o abandonar el lugar en cuanto una provocación, por más leve que fuese, se hiciera presente.

Aunque divertido, era, de cierta manera, estresante. La excusa del mate había sido conveniente. Gracias a Daiki, compartirían un momento a solas y Akashi se lo agradecía en silencio. Pero, ¿qué objeto tenía estar ahí si Midorima se iba a hacer el pelotudo toda la tarde? No se iría del lugar sin su recompensa. Midorima iba a chupar la bombilla hasta que su caliente contenido le invadiera la boca y, consecuentemente, la garganta.

  
.

_— Bueno, Midorima. Gracias por los mates, estuvieron muy ricos._

El de ojos esmeraldas estuvo a punto de hablar, de recordarle que fue Akashi quien los cebó y, por ende, el merecedor del reconocimiento. Sin embargo, se frenó al ver que el de menor estatura aún no finalizaba de hablar.

_— Pero, como no estoy muy acostumbrado, siento que el sabor que me dejó en la boca es un poco… raro. Y, tengo algo en mente para sacármelo, ¿me ayudás?_

Sin siquiera disimular, pasó su mano por sobre el pantalón del más alto… directamente sobre su entrepierna. No tenía intenciones de ser rechazado o dejar pasar la oportunidad. Y a Midorima, honestamente, lo que menos le quedaba era fuerza de voluntad después de un día tan agotador. Por eso mismo, ante la fuerza de Akashi y la brusquedad con la cual buscó saciar sus instintos, no pudo resistirse. No le quedó más opción que, una vez más, caer en su juego y quedar totalmente a su merced.  
No era poco usual ni inesperado que, después de una excusa conveniente, se encontraran en la pieza de Shintarō buscando la manera de no hacer ruido por si llegaba alguien, estando su rostro en aparente competencia con el cabello de Akashi para ver quien era el más colorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, en algún momento de mi vida pensé que sería buena idea escribir un Oneshot sobre Akashi y Midorima intentando preparar mates, _y no me arrepiento._  
>  Imagínense ahora cuando descubran el tereré. Van a andar contando arrocito por arrocito... Qué pibes.
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima. <3


End file.
